Where No Man Has Gone Before Wiki
Welcome to the official wiki for the Star Trek roleplaying forum named "Where No Man Has Gone Before." Virgo Supercluster (Forum Section): The Virgo Supercluster (Virgo SC) or Local Supercluster ('''LSC' or LS)'' is the irregular supercluster that contains the Virgo Cluster in addition to the Local Group, which in turn contains the Milky Way and Andromeda galaxies. At least 100 galaxy groups and clusters are located within its diameter of 33 megaparsecs (110 million light-years). It is one of millions of superclusters in the observable Universe. *'IC 342/Maffei Group' (also known as the IC 342 Group or the Maffei 1 Group) is the nearest group of galaxies to the Local Group. The group can be described as a binary group; the member galaxies are mostly concentrated around either IC 342 or Maffei 1, both of which are the brightest galaxies within the group. The group is one of many located within the Virgo Supercluster (i.e. the Local Supercluster). **'Dwingeloo 1' is a barred spiral galaxy about 10 million light-years away from the Earth, in the constellation Cassiopeia. It lies in the Zone of Avoidance and is heavily obscured by the Milky Way. The size and mass of Dwingeloo 1 are comparable to those of Triangulum Galaxy. **'Dwingeloo 2' is a small irregular galaxy discovered in 1996 and located about 10 million light-years away from the Earth. Its discovery was a result of Dwingeloo Obscured Galaxy Survey (DOGS) of the Zone of Avoidance. Dwingeloo 2 is a companion galaxy of Dwingeloo 1. **'IC 342' (also known as '''Caldwell 5) is an intermediate spiral galaxy in the constellation Camelopardalis. The galaxy is located near the galactic equator where dust obscuration makes it a difficult object for both amateur and professional astronomers to observe. **Maffei 1' is a giant elliptical galaxy in the constellation Cassiopeia. It is the closest giant elliptical galaxy to the Milky Way. Once believed to be a member of the Local Group, it is now known to belong to the IC 342/Maffei Group. It was named after Paolo Maffei, who discovered it and the neighboring Maffei 2 in 1968 from their infrared emissions. **'Maffei 2' is an intermediate spiral galaxy about 10 million light-years away in the constellation Cassiopeia. Maffei 2 and Maffei 1 were both discovered by Paolo Maffei in 1968 from their infrared emission. Maffei 2 lies in the Zone of Avoidance and is about 99.5% obscured by the Milky Way's foreground dust clouds,[3] and as a result is barely detectable at optical wavelengths. It had been suggested soon after its discovery that Maffei 2 may be a member of the Local Group, but it is now thought to be a member of another nearby group, the IC 342/Maffei Group, the group of galaxies that is the closest to the Local Group. **'MB3' is a dwarf spheroidal galaxy discovered in 1997 and located about 10 million light-years away from the Earth. It was discovered during an optical survey of the IC 342/Maffei group to which the galaxy is a member. MB3 is a companion galaxy of Dwingeloo 1 and situated in the Zone of Avoidance. Dwingeloo 2 is thought to be a member of the Maffei 1 group, a group of galaxies adjacent to the Local Group. **'UGCA 86' is an irregular galaxy within the IC 342/Maffei Group. *'Centaurus A/M83 Group (NGC 5128 Group) 'is a complex group of galaxies in the constellations Hydra, Centaurus, and Virgo. The group may be roughly divided into two subgroups. The Cen A Subgroup, at a distance of 11.9 Mly (3.66 Mpc), is centered around Centaurus A, a nearby radio galaxy. The M83 Subgroup, at a distance of 14.9 Mly (4.56 Mpc), is centered around the Messier 83 (M83), a face-on spiral galaxy. **'Centaurus A' (also known as 'NGC 5128) is a prominent galaxy in the constellation of Centaurus. There is considerable debate in the literature regarding the galaxy's fundamental properties such as its Hubble type (lenticular galaxy or a giant elliptical galaxy) and distance (10-16 million light-years). NGC 5128 is one of the closest radio galaxies to Earth, so its active galactic nucleus has been extensively studied by professional astronomers. The galaxy is also the fifth brightest in the sky, making it an ideal amateur astronomy target, although the galaxy is only visible from low northern latitudes and the southern hemisphere. **M83' (also known as the ''Southern Pinwheel Galaxy, M83 or NGC 5236) is a barred spiral galaxy approximately 15 million light-years away in the constellation Hydra. It is one of the closest and brightest barred spiral galaxies in the sky, making it visible with binoculars. Six supernovae (SN 1923A, SN 1945B, SN 1950B, SN 1957D, SN 1968L and SN 1983N) have been observed in M83. **'NGC 4945' is a spiral galaxy in the constellation Centaurus. It is thought to be quite similar to the Milky Way Galaxy, but X-ray observations show that NGC 4945 has an unusual, energetic, Seyfert 2 nucleus that might house a large black hole. It was discovered by James Dunlop in 1826. **'NGC 5102 ' is a galaxy in the M83 group of galaxies. It was discovered by John Frederick William Herschel in 1835. **'NGC 5253' is an irregular galaxy in the constellation Centaurus. It was discovered by John Frederick William Herschel on 15 March 1787. *'Canes I Group ''(M94 Group), ''(Canes Venatici I''' 'Group) is a loose, extended group of galaxies located about 13 million light-years away in the constellations Canes Venatici and Coma Berenices. The group is one of many groups that lies within the Virgo Supercluster ''(i.e. the Local Supercluster) ''and one of the closest groups to our own Local Group. **M94' (also known as ''NGC 4736) is a spiral galaxy in the constellation Canes Venatici. It was discovered by Pierre Méchain in 1781, and catalogued by Charles Messier two days later. Although some references describe M94 as a barred spiral galaxy, the "bar" structure appears to be more oval-shaped. The galaxy is also notable in that it has two ring structures. **'NGC 4214' is a dwarf barred irregular galaxy located around 10 million light-years away in the constellation Canes Venatici. **'NGC 4244', also Caldwell''' 26, is an edge-on loose Spiral galaxy and Caldwell object in the constellation Canes Venatici. It is part of the M94 Group (the Canes Venatici I Group), a galaxy group relatively close to the Local Group containing the Milky Way. It shines at magnitude +10.2/+10.6. Its celestial cooridinates are RA 12h 17.5m, dec +37°49′. It is located near a naked-eye G-class star Beta Canum Venaticorum, barred spiral galaxy NGC 4151, and irregular galaxy NGC 4214. The galaxy lies approximately 6.5 million/14 million light years away, with a redshift of +243/493 km/s. A nuclear star cluster and halo is located at the centre of this galaxy. **NGC 4395' is a low surface brightness spiral galaxy with a halo that is about 8′ in diameter. It has several wide areas of greater brightness running northwest to southeast. The one furthest southeast is the brightest. Three of the patches have their own NGC numbers: 4401, 4400, and 4399 running east to west. **'NGC 4449' is an irregular galaxy in the constellation Canes Venatici. It is located about 12 million light-years away, part of the M94 Group ''(the Canes Venatici I Group), a galaxy group relatively close to the Local Group containing the Milky Way. The well-studied galaxy is similar in size, and often compared to, the Milky Way's satellite galaxy, the Large Magellanic Cloud (LMC). NGC 4449 has a general bar shape, also characteristic of the LMC, with scattered young blue star clusters. Near the bottom (of the Hubble photo) is the pinkish glow of atomic hydrogen gas, the telltale tracer of massive star forming regions. Interactions with nearby galaxies are thought to have influenced star formation in NGC 4449. **'UGC 8320' is a dwarf irregular galaxy located in the constellation Canes Venatici. The galaxy measures approximately 4 × 1.5 kiloparsecs (13,000 × 4,900 lightyears) and has a large number of H II regions scattered across most of the observable face. Nearly all of the resolvable stars above magnitude 19.5 are blue giants of class O or B and the entire galaxy has a distinct blue appearance when viewed in visible light, suggesting that it is in a state of vigorous star formation. A majority of the H II regions and associated blue giants are concentrated in a band extending from the center of the galaxy to the upper-right end of the disc when viewed from our vantage point on Earth. Another large cluster of stars is located at the lower-left end of the galaxy and a third is located directly below the center though the latter does not appear to be associated with any H II regions. *'Local Group' is the group of galaxies that includes Earth's galaxy, the Milky Way. The group comprises more than 30 galaxies (including dwarf galaxies), with its gravitational center located somewhere between the Milky Way and the Andromeda Galaxy. The galaxies of the Local Group cover a 10 million light-year diameter (see 1 E+22 m for distance comparisons) and have a binary (dumbbell) shape. The group is estimated to have a total mass of (1.29 ± 0.14)×1012Ms. The group itself is part of the Virgo Supercluster (i.e. the Local Supercluster). **The Milky Way's satellite system consists of; (Forum) ***Canis Major Dwarf ***Carina Dwarf ***Draco Dwarf ***Fornax Dwarf ***Large Magellanic Cloud ***Leo I ***Leo II ***Sagittarius Dwarf Galaxy ***Sculptor Dwarf ***Sextans Dwarf ***Small Magellanic Cloud (Forum) ***Ursa Minor Dwarf ***Ursa Major I Dwarf ***Ursa Major II Dwarf **Andromeda's satellite system comprises (Forum) ***M32 ***M110 ***NGC 147 ***NGC 185 ***And I ***And II ***And III ***And IV ***And V ***Pegasus dSph (aka And VI) ***Cassiopeia Dwarf (aka And VII) ***And VIII ***And IX ***And X. **The Triangulum Galaxy's satellite system comprises ***Pisces Dwarf as a satellite. *'M81 Group' is a group of galaxies in the constellation Ursa Major that includes the well-known galaxies Messier 81 and Messier 82, as well as several other galaxies with high apparent brightnesses. The approximate center of the group is located at a distance of 3.6 Mpc, making it one of the nearest groups to the Local Group. The group is estimated to have a total mass of (1.03 ± 0.17)×1012M. The M81 Group, the Local Group, and other nearby groups all lie within the Virgo Supercluster (i.e. the Local Supercluster). **'Holmberg IX' is a dwarf irregular galaxy and a satellite galaxy of M81. The galaxy is named after Erik Holmberg who first described it. Based on the observed age distribution of stars it contains it is thought to have formed within the last 200 Myr making it the youngest nearby galaxy. It is also home to one of two newly discovered yellow supergiant eclipsing binary systems. **'Messier 81 (also known as NGC 3031 or Bode's Galaxy)' ''is a spiral galaxy about 12 million light-years away in the constellation Ursa Major. Due to its proximity to Earth, large size and active galactic nucleus (which harbors a 70 million M supermassive black hole), Messier 81 has been studied extensively by professional astronomers. The galaxy's large size and relatively high brightness also make it a popular target for amateur astronomers.'' **'Messier 82 (also known as NGC 3034, Cigar Galaxy or M82)'' is the prototype nearby starburst galaxy about 12 million light-years away in the constellation Ursa Major. The starburst galaxy is five times as bright as the whole Milky Way and one hundred times as bright as our galaxy's center. **NGC 2366'' ''is an irregular galaxy located in the constellation Camelopardalis. NGC 2363 is a star forming region within the NGC 2366. **NGC 2403 (also Caldwell 7) is an intermediate spiral galaxy in the constellation Camelopardalis. NGC 2403 is an outlying member of the M81 Group, and is approximately 8 million light-years distant. It bears a striking similarity to M33, being about 50,000 light years in diameter and containing numerous star-forming H II regions. The northern spiral arm connects it to nearby galaxy NGC 2404. NGC 2403 can be observed using 10×50 binoculars. **NGC 2976 Part of the M81 group, NGC 2976, located 1° 20′ southwest of M81, is an unbarred spiral galaxy. The inner structure contains many dark lanes and stellar condensations in its disk. The galaxy is sometimes classified as Sdp because its spiral arms are difficult to be traced. The bright inner part of this disk appears to have a defined edge. These distortions are results from the gravitational interactions with its neighbors.NGC 2976 was discovered by William Herschel on November 8, 1801, and cataloged as H I.285. **NGC 3077' is a smaller member of the M81 Group. It looks much like an elliptical galaxy. However, it is peculiar for two reasons. First, it shows wispy edges and scattered dust clouds that are probably a result of gravitational interaction with its larger neighbors, similar to the galaxy M82. Second, this galaxy has an active nucleus. This caused Carl Seyfert in 1943 to include it in his list of galaxies, which are now called Seyfert Galaxies. However, NGC 3077, though an emission line galaxy, is today no longer classified as a Seyfert galaxy.NGC 3077 was discovered by William Herschel on November 8, 1801. **'NGC 4236' ''(also known as Caldwell 3) is a barred spiral galaxy located in the constellation Draco. *'Sculptor Group' is a group of galaxies near the south galactic pole. The group is one of the closest groups of galaxies to the Local Group; the distance to the center of the group from the Milky Way is approximately 3.9 Mpc. **'NGC 625' is a barred spiral galaxy about 12.7 Mly away in the constellation Phoenix. NGC 625 is a member of the Sculptor Group. **'NGC 7793' is a spiral galaxy about 12.7 million light-years away in the constellation Sculptor. It was discovered in 1826 by James Dunlop. **'Sculptor Dwarf Irregular Galaxy' ('''SDIG')'' is an irregular galaxy in the constellation Sculptor. The galaxy was discovered in 1976. **'Sculptor Galaxy' (also known as the Silver Coin or Silver Dollar Galaxy, NGC 253, or Caldwell 65) is an intermediate spiral galaxy in the constellation Sculptor. The Sculptor Galaxy is a starburst galaxy, which means that it is currently undergoing a period of intense star formation. * * * *ff *ff *ff *ff *ff *ff *ff *ff * Category:Browse